This invention relates to liquid sucralose concentrate compositions. Sucralose, 1,6-dichloro-1,6-dideoxy-.beta.-D-fructofuranosyl-4-chloro-4-deoxy-.alpha. -galactopyranoside, is a potent high intensity sweetener, having a sweetness several hundred times that of sucrose. Its use as a sweetener and in sweetening compositions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,440.
The preparation of 1,6-dichloro-1,6-dideoxy-.beta.-D-fructofuranosyl-4-chloro-4-deoxy-.alpha. -galactopyranoside or as it is sometimes referred to in the literature, 4,1',6'-trichloro-4,1', 6'-trideoxygalactosucrose, (hereinafter referred to as "sucralose") involves the substitution of chlorine atoms in the sucrose molecule in one of the five secondary hydroxyl positions and in two of the three primary hydroxyl positions. This particular selection of positions usually means that any synthetic route must involve the preparation of an intermediate sucrose derivative having the required positions available for chlorination while the other positions are blocked. In particular, the reactive 6-position must be rendered available for chlorination.
Various process routes described in the literature include the routes set forth in Fairclough et al., Carbohydrate Research 40 (1975) 285-298 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,380,376, 4,362,869, 4,801,700 and 4,783,526. These various process routes all result in the preparation of sucralose in a pure, powder form. U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,934 discloses the crystalline powder form of sucralose. In some of the literature references, see for example, Jenner et al., J. Food Sci. 54(6), 1989, 1646-1649, it is generally indicated that concentrated aqueous solutions of sucralose can be prepared and diluted to any desired strength prior to addition to the product to be sweetened.
It is generally accepted that substances, such as high intensity sweeteners, are more stable in a dry format than in aqueous solutions. Such is, however, not the case with sucralose, which is less heat sensitive and therefore more stable in the liquid form than the powder form. Furthermore, the use of powdered sucralose may lead to some dusting problems which can be avoided by the use of a liquid concentrate form of sucralose. The liquid concentrate form can also be a more effective format to provide better dispensing and dispersion. It is found, however, that when sucralose is added to a liquid such as water or alcohol to form a concentrate, certain problems can occur when the resultant concentrate is retained for long periods; for example, discoloration and hydrolysis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid concentrate form of sucralose.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stable liquid concentrate form of sucralose that avoids discoloration and hydrolysis.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the detailed description hereinafter.